The American Indian diabetes Prevention Center Research Core will oversee the main initiatives of the center in regard to health disparities research on diabetes in Oklahoma American Indian tribal communities. Proposals submitted as a part of this core emphasize the interdisciplinary nature of the center, and include basic science, clinical, and social-behavioral research endeavors. Included under the auspices of the Research Core are three full research sub-projects. The proposed research examines biological and socio-behavioral factors contributing to diabetes health disparities in the younger age cohorts of the American Indian population, translating research advances from bench, to clinical practice, to communities, thus exploring ways in which findings can be converted into discernable improvements in health disparities for American Indian populations. The tribal Nations involved and the AIDPC partner, the Oklahoma City Area Inter-tribal Health Board (OCAITHB), are outlets for dissemination of the findings of this research to tribal health programs for its use in clinical service. Other outlets for translation of the findings are professional meetings, journal articles, and the web site of the AIDPC.